


Supernatural Imagines

by BrandyLuvsOneDirection1999



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Imagines, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyLuvsOneDirection1999/pseuds/BrandyLuvsOneDirection1999
Summary: Imagines about the Supernatural cast--Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, Jared Padalecki, and Alexander Calvert. WARNING: SOME OF THESE IMAGINES CAN AND WILL BE VERY GRAPHIC!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!





	1. Imagine #1: Car Trouble  Jensen Ackles Imagine

Imagine #1: Car Trouble

Jensen Ackles Imagine

 

 

You are on your way to Comic-Con when your car starts making weird noises. You're on the highway so you put on your emergency blinkers and park your car on the side of the road. After you call your local mechanic and find out that it will take two hours for them to come you start to worry. Comic-Con starts in exactly two hours and you worry you won't make it in time for your favorite Comic-Con panel.

Just as you begin to call the convention center to tell them that you'll be late a car pulls up behind your car and you see Jensen Ackles step out of his car. You gawk at him through your rear view mirror as he gracefully steps out of his car and approaches your car. You've dreamed of meeting him since the first season of Supernatural came out on TV.

Jensen raps on the window of your car and you roll your window down.

"Hello," he greets you. "Are you having car trouble?"

"Y-yes," you stutter.

Jensen smiles at you and introduces himself even though you know he knows that you already know him.

"I happen to be very good with cars," Jensen informs you with a warm smile. "If you want I can help you and you'll be on your way in less than an hour."

You nod your head gratefully and roll your window back up so you can step out of your car and stand by Jensen's side so you can see him work. As the two of you walk over to the front of your car you go through all of the questions you've wanted to ask this beautiful man in your mind.

"Are you on your way to Comic-Con?" Jensen asks you as he opens the hood of your car.

"Yes," you reply. "How did you know?"

Jensen just stays silent as he checks out everything in the hood of your car.

"How did you know?" you repeat your question hoping he'll answer your question this time. You hope you don't sound annoying by asking the question a second time.

"You just seem like you're in a hurry to be somewhere," Jensen replies finally.

He tells you the problem with your car after a moment of silence then he walks back to his car to grab his toolbox. After he grabs his toolbox he walks back over to where you are still standing and gets to work on fixing your car.

"I never got your name," Jensen says as he works. "I told you mine but you never told me yours."

"Oh! My name is (Y/N)," you tell Jensen shyly.

"That's a nice name. Are you a Supernatural fan?" 

You bite your lip and nod your head in reply to Jensen's question. You watch him intently as he works on your car. You're glad that he was on the highway when he was because if he wasn't then you would be stuck on the side of the road for two hours and not be able to go to Comic Con.

You and Jensen hit it off great and you get to know each other more. Before you know it your car is fixed in less than an hour and Jensen tells you he'll see you at Comic Con. Before he leaves you give him your cell phone number and he gives you his cell phone number then the two of you are on your way to Comic Con.


	2. Imagine #2: First Date Part 1--Jensen Ackles Imagine

Author's Note: This is a two part imagine. The second part is explicit!! This is the only warning I am giving you so if you don't like smut then I recommend you skip over the smut!!!! Thanks and love you all!! :)

***********************************************************************************************

Ever since you finally got to meet Jensen Ackles on the side of the highway after your car broke down you've been looking forward to this day for weeks. You got the phone call from Jensen a few days after Comic-Con and he asked you out on a date.

The two of you are just going out to dinner at a local Irish pub in Downtown Houston then the two of you are going back to your place for a movie night.

Right now you are in your apartment getting ready for your date with Jensen. You just got home from work and you only have a half an hour before Jensen arrives to pick you up. You jump into the shower as soon as you get inside of your apartment and once that's done you get dressed into a red blouse and a pair of black dress slacks. You check the time on your Apple wristwatch just as you finish getting ready for your date with Jensen.

You're nervous but at the same time you're excited for your date with Jensen Ackles. You've always wanted to go out on a date with the man of your dreams and you are finally getting your wish.

Finally it's time for Jensen to pick you up and you exit your apartment so you can wait outside for Jensen. Jensen's car is already parked outside of your apartment and you see Jensen leaning against the driver's side door. When he sees you he gives you his most handsome smile nearly making you faint right on the spot.

"Hello, (Y/N)," Jensen greets you.

"Hi, Jensen," you squeak out.

Jensen gives you another handsome smile and takes your hand in his. He guides you to the passenger side of the car and opens the car door for you. You mumble a quiet thank you the two of you are on the way to the local Irish pub.

The ride to the pub is quiet for at least two minutes before you feel like you're about to go insane from the silence. Jensen seems to sense your discomfort and he starts up a conversation with you.

"I'm glad we're going out tonight, (Y/N)," Jensen tells you. "I don't know what I would've done if you told me no."

"Well, I couldn't pass up the chance to go out on a date with my celebrity crush and favorite celebrity," you tell him. You realize that you sound really dumb for saying that but you can't take back what you said now. Jensen doesn't seem to mind or care about what you said and he reaches over the armrest to take your hand in his.

"You look beautiful tonight, (Y/N)," Jensen tells you with a seductive purr.

You blush and bite your lip shyly. It doesn't help that Jensen is making circles on the back of your hand with his thumb. You shiver with pleasure as he runs a finger down your bare arm. You want so badly for him to kiss you but you know that at the same time you have to take it slow.

"What are you thinking about?" Jensen asks you snapping you out of the daydream you were just having about him.

You hesitate for a moment contemplating over whether or not you should tell him that you really want him to kiss you.

"It's nothing," you tell him hoping that will be enough for him to drop the subject.

Jensen smirks at you and squeezes your hand gently but firmly enough to make you look up at him.

"One thing you should know about me, (Y/N), is that I'm the type of guy who you can tell anything to," he tells you. "So is there anything you want to tell me before we go inside the pub?"

"Promise you won't freak out when I tell you what I'm thinking about?" you ask Jensen avoiding his intent emerald green-eyed gaze.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die," Jensen smiles at you reassuringly.

You take a deep breath and say, "I really want you to kiss me, Jensen."

For a moment, Jensen stares at you then he leans over the armrest and presses his lips to yours.

The kiss with Jensen is just how you imagined it would be. His lips are surprisingly soft and warm and as the two of you continue kissing each other you wonder what it would feel like for Jensen's naked body to be moving against your own naked body.

Finally, Jensen pulls away slightly and gazes into your eyes. You are shaking slightly from your nervousness and when you gaze into his eyes you see that they are filled with desire for you and only you. You don't want to ruin the moment but your belly is growling at you and you know that if you don't eat soon you will grow cranky and you don't want Jensen seeing that side of you. So you tell him that you are hungry and the two of you go inside of the pub to eat.


	3. First Date Part 2: Jensen Ackles Imagine

When Jensen and you get back to your apartment you feel Jensen's eyes on you as you struggle to unlock the door to your apartment. You finally manage to unlock the door after several tries and you hope that Jensen doesn't realize how nervous you are. Once you shut the door and lock it, you take a couple of deep, steadying breaths before you turn and face Jensen.

Jensen gazes at you intently for a moment before he holds out his hand for you to take. 

"Let's forget about the movie night and let me make love to you, (Y/N)," Jensen whispers as he rakes a lustful gaze over you. You gulp nervously but you nod your head and reach for his outstretched hand.

Jensen pulls you toward him when you grasp his hand and in one swift motion he pushes you up against the wall behind you. His lips press to yours and once again you are amazed by how soft and warm his lips are. You moan softly against his lips as he pushes you firmly against the wall and continues to kiss you. His hands rest on your hips gently but all you want to feel are his hands exploring your naked body.

"Jensen," you moan softly.

Jensen pulls back and gazes into your eyes lustfully. His nostrils flare a bit when he catches a glimpse of a bit of skin showing beneath your blouse. You raise your arms above your head as Jensen grasps the bottom of your blouse and pulls the piece of clothing off of you in one swift motion then he sweeps you up into his arms and carries you into your bedroom.

You wrap your arms around his neck tightly as he carries you up the stairs to your bedroom terrified that he might drop you. Before you know it the two of you are in your bedroom and Jensen sets you down on the large bed so he can turn the bedside lamp on beside your bed.

Once the light is turned on Jensen turns and faces you with a mischievous smile on his lips. You shiver involuntarily as he crawls onto the bed with you and places a warm hand on your stomach. He gazes into your eyes before he reaches down and pops the button open on your jeans.

"I'm going to take my time with you, (Y/N)," he purrs softly. "But I don't think I have the strength to wait that long."

You want to answer him but when you see Jensen rake another lustful gaze down your half naked body you close your mouth and pull him closer to you. You unbutton his shirt as he pulls your lacy underwear off that you put on with him in mind. You marvel at the muscled panes of his chest and at how his muscles ripple when he takes a breath.

Jensen and you are fully naked now and Jensen nudges your thighs apart gently then he settles the thick length of himself between your thighs. You gasp with pleasure as he teases your nipples into hard taut peaks with his tongue and mouth. Your back arcs off the bed as he nips your breasts gently licking away the small hurt then he plunges himself inside of you making you moan his name loudly. Jensen groans as you dig your fingernails into his back. You don't know if it is in pain or with pleasure but either way you don't care as he begins to pull in and out of you in a steady rhythm.

Your moans and his groans fill the bedroom and as Jensen pumps his manhood inside of you you find yourself losing your patience with each slow pumping caress. Before you know it though you lose yourself in the pleasure of it all and you moan Jensen's name loudly telling him that you can't take it anymore.

Jensen kisses you on the lips as he pulls out of you then he pulls you against his naked body and hums you to sleep. When you wake up the next morning though Jensen isn't in bed with you but there is a note on the pillow next to you telling you that Jensen will be back later that evening after work.


	4. Imagine #4: Loving You Was A Mistake: Jared Padalecki Imagine

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me!" You scream at your now ex-boyfriend, Jared Padalecki. "After all the things we've been through you're just now deciding to break up with me?!"

Jared tries to take a step toward you but you push him away in your anger. You can't believe that after two years of dating each other he is just now deciding to break up with you. You even thought that he was going to propose to you after he asked if he could talk to you after you get home from work.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)!" Jared exclaims. "It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry. I really am."

You turn your back on him and start to leave his condo but before you can get to the front door you feel Jared's hand grab yours. He yanks you back pushing you up against the wall behind you and crushes his lips to yours. You try to resist and push him away but Jared is way too strong for you. When he pulls away from you a moment later, you raise your hand to slap him across the face but when you see the look on his face you stop.

"At least let me make love to you one last time before we part ways, (Y/N)," Jared whispers huskily. "That's why I called you here; so we could make love one last time."

You want to decline him but at the same time you really want Jared to make love to you one last time before the two of you officially break up.

Jared is still waiting for your answer so you nod your head and let him guide you to his bedroom. Once the two of you are in his bedroom Jared shuts the door behind you with the heel of his foot then he pushes you down on the bed. You unbutton his flannel shirt as he starts to unzip your jacket. You moan as he leans down and trails kisses up the nape of your neck then tugs at your earlobe with his teeth.

You can't imagine life without Jared right now when the two of you are about to make love to each other.

As Jared pulls your panties off you trace the outline of his muscular chest before you pull his mouth down on yours. Jared groans when you trail a finger down the thick length of him and he curses under his breath. 

"Fuck, (Y/N)!" he exclaims in anguish. "Why do you do this to me?!"

You smirk at him then you spread your legs apart inviting Jared in. Instead of plunging himself inside of you he places his mouth over your sex making you squirm and arch your back off of the bed. His tongue flicks out and tastes your wetness and you gasp loudly with pleasure.

"Fuck!" you moan. "J-Jared!"

Jared licks you one more time before he rears up to hover over you. You gasp at the dark desire filling his emerald green eyes and he grabs your legs to wrap them around his waist. Jared plunges himself deep inside of you making you hiss in pain when he plunges inside of you deep and hard. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, (Y/N)," Jared growls to you.

Before you can answer him he begins to pull in and out of you so hard and fast that you are at a loss for words. Your fingernails dig deep into his back drawing blood out of his back. You feel yourself begin to climax but just as you begin to burst around him he stops moving inside you and groans your name before plunging himself deep inside of you one more time making scream his name with pleasure.

You know in that moment that this is the last and final time the two of you are going to see each other before the two of you part ways. Instead of letting him pull out of you, you hold him close to your naked body before he makes love to you a second time this time slowly and passionately.

After the two of you make love a second time you snuggle up against Jared and fall asleep hoping he'll let you stay the night. Before you fall asleep though you murmur something to Jared.

"I love you," you tell him.

"I love you, too, (Y/N). I will always love you," Jared replies. "But loving you was a mistake."


End file.
